Blazion
}} is a Rank C Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe and the Goriki tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Herbiboy evolves into Carniboy when fused with Blazion, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, can evolve into Lionguist when fused with the Starry Spangles. He also has Rank SS Awoken form called , exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Appearance Blazion is a lion Yo-kai that hasa white scar on his forehead. His mane and eyebrows are burning flame and his fur is orange. He has large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. He wears a grey-black martial artist robe. He is short but his mane is about half his height. In one of the episodes, it is shown that his mane can be detachable. Personality Blazion is almost always seen as very bold and motivated, while he's active as well. He firmly believes that hard work is something to be proud of, and it makes people feel better. He almost always speaks only in one sentence, which is either "Blaze!" in the video games, or makes lion-like expressions in the anime series. In the Japanese version, he says "''mera!" (メラ！) that applies to all of the adaptations. During ''Hapyon Detective Agency vs. Carl SanFantastico: The Red Treasure'', Blazion can talk normally without his mane, allowing more control of his vocabulary. When Blazion first met Lie-in Heart, he seemed to be annoyed by his laziness. After Lie-in Heart convinced Blazion that Bear needed more time and that making him do it now would make him worse, Blazion seemed touched by it and seemed to agree with Lie-in Heart's logic. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Blazion appears on the 3rd Floor of the Construction Site (Downtown Springdale) at night. He also appears in the 3rd and 4th Circles of the Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch 2 Blazion can be found near trash and under cars in the Excellent Expressway. Yo-kai Watch 3 Automatically befriended in Hailey Anne's story. He also appears in Springdale Elementary during the night. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Blazion can be befriended on hidden stage 2 and in the Yo-kai World while his SS Awoken form can be a pull from the Crank-a-kai though he is very rare (5% with a maxed crank) Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |90-135|5 = Single enemy|-}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||5 = Single ally|6 = Sets an ally's heart ablaze. This also raises its STR.|-}} }}|80|Fire|All enemies|Burns enemies with the flaming power of his fighting spirit.}} }}||6 = Power increases when an ally is defeated.|-}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes * Befriended: ''"Blaze! (Let's be friends!)"'' * Loafing: "Blah... zzz..." * Being traded: "Blaze BLAZE! (I am ON FIRE about this friendship!)" * Receiving food (favorite): "Blaze!" * Receiving food (normal): "Blasé..." * Receiving food (disliked): "Blaze..." In the anime Season 1 He is first encountered in EP006 and possesses Nate and Eddie. After scoldings from Whisper and Bear, Nate summons Hungramps to confront him. Blazion stops possessing Eddie, but only to possess Katie. Nate summons Happierre to calm everyone down and Blazion gives Nate his medal. Later in the episode, he is summoned to pump up a Negatibuzz-inspirited Dr. Smiles. In EP008, he attempts to drive out a Hidabat inspirited Jibanyan. In the end Blazion becomes so worked up he runs outside in a huff. In EP011, he is summoned by Nate to confront Noway. Despite his determination, his energetic aura loses out against Noway. In EP013, he confronts Chatalie and says what she is doing things the wrong way. In the end, however, Whisper says it was a bad idea to call Blazion causing the hot-blooded lion to bite Whisper's head. In EP015, he is summoned to get rid of Sproink in the hot springs. However, when he touches the water, he floats above it and his jaw hangs open. Whisper notes that this is because he's mimicking the lion-shaped "waterfalls". In EP027, Blazion was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP030, he burns So-Sorree as payback for what the insincere apology Yo-kai made Nate do to his classmates and Whisper. So-Sorree fumes at the three of them and Blazion, Whisper, and Nate mock him by mimicking his signature insincere apology. In EP032, Nate summons Blazion to deal with Lie-in Heart and prevent the other lion Yo-Kai from making Bear procrastinate on his homework. However, Lie-in Heart ends up convincing Blazion that his unbound enthusiasm is reckless. In EP045, Blazion is summoned to cure Thornyan, but it was no avail as he and Hidabat get sick and they, along with Thornyan, injure Whisper. In EP054, Furdinand makes his hair longer and wackier. In EP063, he competes in Yo-Kai April Foolathon, but Verygoodsir tricks him into getting fired up and throwing a fastball strike, thus he gets out. In EP064, Bruff says he likes his motivation causing Blazion to fall for his big-bro charms. Season 2 In EP078, he meets Hailey Anne and Usapyon and help them build the rocket engine. In EP081, he and his fellow hot clan members (Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) make Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan's day super hot. Luckily, Blizzaria arrives and makes it cool, only to make it worse after and unintentionally freezing her seven friends/victims. In EP082, Minochi makes him and several other Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In EP083, he and his fellow hot clan members are once again tortured by Blizzaria. In EP088, he helps Hailey and Usapyon's rocket fly. In EP090, Flushback makes him remember horrible memories. In EP091, he, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink perform for the Red Team. In EP092, Rinsin Repete makes him busy. In EP094, he makes a cameo and Hailey and Usapyon watch him pick his nose because he was inspirited by Snottle. In EP097, the Phantom Thief Kopin (Unshelltered) steals his fiery manes. However, this allow him to talk normally. Hailey finds replacements for his stolen fiery manes so that Blazion would be able to become fired up and throw a fastball strike at Usapyon. Kopin returns his manes, but Hailey still says he stole Blazion's heart. In EP107, he and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Mr. Blockhead, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In EP113, he gets invited to sing with Blizzaria's group: "Iroiro Tsuclover Z", which consists of the Yo-kai that helped Hailey and Usapyon build their rocket (Furdinand, Poofessor and Statiking). Blazion accepts the offer and falls in love with Blizzaria. After the performance, Nate and Whisper are still unimpressed, but Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink are infuriated at Blazion's hot clan betrayal. In EP119, he makes a cameo powering Komasan and Komajiro's hot-air balloon. In EP122, he reveals his Yo-kai origins to Hailey, Usapyon, and Blizzaria. He takes off his manes to become flameless to do so. He was once a circus lion that entertained his audience. However, the circus tent was accidentally set on fire one day. While trapped in his cage, he noticed that a child had tripped. To save him, he rammed his head against the bars of the cage, and broke free, creating the scar on his forehead in the process. Taking the child, he leaped onto a platform, and threw the boy to safety. However, the platform broke, sending Blazion into the burning flames, resulting in his death. Blazion's heartbreaking story touches Hailey and Usapyon, but still leaves Blizzaria unimpressed. In EP124, he makes cameos fighting and befriending Roughraff in Hailey's story, and being inspirited by Horizontail in Nate's story. In EP125, he, his fellow hot clan members, Hailey Anne, and Usapyon learn about Blizzaria's origins. The hot clan attempts to hide Frostina's glacial clip, but end up freezing and failing. After 37 episodes of summoning hiatus, Blazion was summoned in EP129 to confront Zest-a-Minute. She liked him at first, but her replies after that saddened him. In EP130, he makes a Dream Land cameo, and wins a prize. In EP132, he is summoned luckily and inspirits Katie's dad to ignite the BBQ grill, but the lighter still would not go on. Blazion lets Nate kindle the grill and the latter succeeds in doing so. In EP135, he inspirits one of the girls of the Hero Show Hailey Anne attends. Later, Nate summons him and his fellow hot clan members in an attempt to help Bitter Batter. Etymology "Merameraion" is a combination of mera mera (メラメラ. Japanese onomatopoeia for "burning flames) and the English lion. It could also be a wordplay on the name of the Merlion in Singapore. "Blazion" is a portmanteau of blaze (or blazing) and lion. "Flamileón" is a combination of flama ''("flame") and ''león ''("lion"). Trivia * He is voiced by Brent Pendergrass. ** According to him, both Blazion and Noway were the first two characters he auditioned. * Blazion's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are Blazan, Zamba, Liferno, and King. In other languages See also *Quaken *Siro *Lionguist *Merameraion (Shadowside) *Mera Raido fr:Feulion de:Leodrio es:Flamileón Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Orange Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe Category:Anime Characters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Onechanside